The weapon X program
by Twilight-nightmare
Summary: Someone has restarted the insidious work of the professor and X23 has made it her mission to put an end to it. But the events that come to pass bring the new weapon back with her.
1. beginning of the end

Forward pointer I know squat about America so if im wrong on landmarks don't take it personally

I don't own anything on X-men: evolution O.k. I don't expect every one to like it but this is merely for entertainment purposes and not for personal gain (Bwhahahaha) ahem anyway enjoy. Read & review

I apologise before hand for the sheer atrocity that is Rogues accent. I just can't seem to get it right. Oh and trust me it's gonna just get worse from here as I use her more often.

P.S: X-24 is mine you can use the name… because someone out there probably already has but the character is mine don't use him without permission. (Not like you'd want to but I'm covering all the bases here)

How I write a space between lines is a change in location.

Every time someone different talks it's on a new line

"" speech

'' thought

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

X-men

Somewhere in the mountains north of Bayville a young woman was running for her life, her black hair matted thick with blood and her body cut in thousands of places. If it wasn't for her accelerated healing factor she would have bled to death back there. All she needed was a place to catch her breath then maybe she would be able to heal some wounds but the trees were too sparse and the snow to fresh to hide her path from her pursuers. "I see her! All units close in. she wont get away we have her this time!" a loud voice echoed from behind her seconds later something hit her hard in the shoulder glancing over she saw the bright red plume of a dart, most likely filled with a tranquillizer of some sort sticking out. She could feel the dart take affect everything around her seemed to slow to a crawl she blinked a few times trying to clear her head but only succeeded in making the path sway in front of her. Digging deep she tried to run faster to increase the distance between her and her would be captors but the added strain was all that was needed to re-open some of the cuts that had managed to heal.

"Hurry up you fools she's getting away! Damn it. Shoot her again!" there was an audible thwip as two more darts bit into her body and it wasn't long before the contents took effect causing her vision to blur and making her mind clouded and sluggish. She barely even noticed the path opening up onto a cliff edge that over looked a small lake. Stumbling forward toward the edge groggily as the tranquillizer numbed all her senses blocking her vision. The loosely packed rubble of the cliffs edge couldn't support her weight and the entire thing crumbled beneath her boot sending her careening downward into the ice cold waters of the lake.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"X-men suit up and move out we got a job to do!" Logan shouted over the hustle and bustle of the teenagers who were frantically trying to get some breakfast. The commotion quickly quieted down as the X-men turned their attention his way though Kurt was still stuffing his face with a blueberry muffin.

"What we got?" Scott asked trying to take charge of the situation

"Trouble, Seems we got a girl being chased by a small army up in the mountains" just mere moments after he'd finished Charles Xavier interrupted telepathically

_Logan the X-men are needed in Downtown New-York _

_'Cant the authorities deal with this chuck'_ Logan asked

_No. This problem is too big for the police to handle with out endangering innocent civilians. We need to get this under control as quickly as possible. It seems someone has reinstated the sentinel program._ Logan physically sighed

"Change of plans slim. You're needed in Downtown New-York"

"What about the girl?"

"I'll handle that. Nightcrawler and half pint'll your coming with me."

"Hey I like have a name!" Kitty whined hitting him in the arm

"But…" Kurt tried

"Shut up and move. Get moving now!"

"But" Scott said

"Don't but me! We'll be able to handle it now get movin!" there was a few disgruntled mumblings passed between the teens as they filed out and headed for the locker room. This was supposed to be there day off and he had them running about like marines.

School had been cancelled until further notice for repairs after Lances little 'tiff' with kitty had brought the gyms roof down on top of them, compromising the entire building. The council had closed its doors until the danger had passed. Kitty hadn't heard the end of it for days as the other mutant students just wouldn't let it drop and constantly teased her for it. At first Logan had put them through hell with his constant Danger-Room sessions. That is until Xavier made him stop by threatening to take away his cigars and beer privileges. Kitty swore he got some kind of sick twisted pleasure from putting them all through that but that was only yesterday afternoon and no-one had had the time to fully recover and they were still feeling the burn from Logan's Juggernaut run.

"That guy's obsessed. Ow! My neck still hurts from hitting that wall during practice" Bobby drake A.K.A Iceman said rubbing said neck.

"Just hurry up and get dressed Iceman it's obvious its serious or else he wouldn't have assembled the full team" Scott said while hopping about trying to pull on the leg of his uniform

"Kiss up" Ice man whispered under his breath. Even though they weren't pleased with having to work on there day off things went quickly and in less than ten minutes the X-jet was primed and had risen out of the basketball court flying at full speed toward the Sentinel. While the plastic copter was already halfway to the mountain.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Are you crazy? I am not diving in after her! Face it we'd have seen her climb out from here. She's obviously drowned by now!" one of the men shouted pointing at the freezing water of the lake

"Shut up! She's presumed alive until we find the body!" Both men clad in full military stealth gear stared at the lake the soft surface no longer being broken by the bubbles coming to the surface. The leader of the two was staring intently at his unmoving reflection. He'd seen at least two darts hit her square in the back, each one had enough tranquillizer in them to take down a horse she shouldn't have been able to stand let alone keep running, but that's what she just had done. He had to be impressed with her determination no normal person could dare try do what she had done but something wasn't right common sense told him she would have drowned by now but a nagging voice in the back of his mind wouldn't let him believe it. It just seemed to easy but the other man on the other hand couldn't figure out why they were still hanging round she was obviously sleeping with the fishes was he gonna sit there until her lifeless body floated to the surface

"Come on Sir we're wasting time here are target is gonna get away."

"You heard the boss the witnesses…" 'This is ridiculous I'm getting paranoid. She has to be dead by now… shouldn't she?' his musings were cut short as his radio buzzed to life. He brought it to his ear and pressed the button "Team one here. What's the situation?" he released the button and waited for a reply but none ever came the small black box just buzzed with static "I said what's your situation answer me dammit! What the hell is going on over there?" his partner was beginning to lose his nerve and shot his gaze around the trees franticly as the static continued to drone on

"W…what's happening Sir?" he just ignored him while furiously trying to get through to his team

"Teams two and three come in!" for a second time nothing happened, but after a short pause the static cleared his hopes rose dispersing the growing fears that his man hadn't made it he smiled to himself as he relaxed but his feelings were cut short as a strange unfamiliar voice spoke over the link

"There once were three… now there's one. Your sins have come to haunt you in physical form. All those that bare the name of man shall not live to see the light of day. For I will take pleasure killing you" the voice trailed off only to be replaced with a loud crunch before the radio went dead.

"Shit! Sir w…what was that? Sir! Sir!" becoming more and more uneasy he unslung rifle and aimed randomly at the darkness that was the tree line

"Calm down kid every thing's gonna be fine!" he'd meant it to sound convincing but it did little to hide the fear in his own voice. He walked over to him and shook his shoulders "Come on we're gonna get through this"

"Keep telling yourself that as many times as you want he might believe you… eventually. But it's never going to be true" it was the same voice from the radio now it sounded mere metres away. Both men paled under their masks neither liked how the voice sounded. It sounded too calm it held no fear no anxiousness… no compassion. They spun round frantically to face their demon

"X…X-24"

"It is time to die little man!" …

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Anyone know what we're up against?" Iceman asked between yawns. He been so bored he made a little ice sculpture which he periodically spun in his palm. Cyclops sighed he'd been so caught up in Logan's disrespectful manners he'd forgotten to ask for a brief on what it was they were supposed to be doing. He lent over from the wheel and input some seemingly random details into the on-board computer. The computer beeped and hummed as it processed the data before bringing what they need up on a little screen seeing the answer Scott sighed again.

"This is gonna be a problem" he whispered to himself "Listen up X-men!" everyone sat up and stopped doing what they were doing, by the way he sounded this would be important "It looks like we've got another Sentinel attack on our hands"

"SENTINEL!" they all shouted in unison a couple falling back into there seats dejected

"Man this sucks"

"Shut up Bobby!" Tabitha sneered

"Mahn not those losers again. I thought we had got rid of them foh good" Rogue said casually wiping away a stray strand of white hair

"I don't get it? why send just us I heard about what happened last time" Tabitha asked

"We can do this. We just have to work as a team and remember are training and we will make it through" Storm said

"Yeah we can do this. Nothing is too much for the X-men!"

"Whooo! You said it." Tabitha yelled giving Bobby a high five.

"Pfft" Rogue just rolled her eyes

"Look alive team we're here" Cyclops said punching in more commands stopping the jet in a hover "Storm, Iceman you know the drill give us as much cover as you can so we can land. I want that thing occupied!" Storm nodded before heading to the airlock and flying out her eyes faded to white as the sky grew dark, Iceman turned to his trusted ice from before running to the opening and flipping out creating a bridge of ice under his feet.

The two went straight for the Sentinel readying their attacks, Strangely enough it was already pre-occupied it was shooting wildly at a man with large white feathered wings that was flying around its head as someone attacked from the ground. He looked an awful lot like gambit.

"What's he doin here?" Iceman asked no-one in-particular. Storm flew high into the air and summoned bolts of lightening which ripped through the machine but showed little or no damage while he slid in and shot a thick stream of ice at the ground under the Sentinels feet. He was about to shout his idea to the others but they'd seemed to figure it out on their own, Gambit hit it in the chest with a charged card sending it stumbling backward struggling for grip on the slick ice it took a step back "Damn it didn't work!" schling _'Spoke too soon'_ a thin red line hit the Sentinel square in the face sending it falling backwards


	2. unclear advirsaty

I need names people! Can anyone think of a decent name and/or codename for X-23 and X-24 I can't keep them with the weapon-X names things could get confusing when I get deeper into the erm...? Plot is it? Anyway any ideas would be appreciated. R&R

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Chapter 2: the game starts when a piece is revealed**

The X-men's helicopter flew high over the trees as Kurt and Kitty scanned the landscape for suitable places to land. The atmosphere in the cabin was strained at best as Logan mentally berated himself for leaving the kids alone to have to deal with the Sentinel themselves. He had to keep telling himself that he'd trained them well enough and they were experienced enough to work alone without his guidance… _'Well least they have 'Ro with them I suppose.'_ Looking over to Kitty and Kurt he had to hold back a small smirk; even though they were so young they had taken it upon themselves to help with Xavier's vision of a peaceful co-existence between mutants and humans that in itself was enough to impress him. Personally he saw it as nothing more than a flawed dream held dear by pacifists and hopeless optimists but it was a dream he wouldn't mind seeing to fruition. And on top of that every one of those kids has had to deal with problems people of their age shouldn't have had to go through, something about that made him worry what bleak future they held if it didn't work.

Logan was brought out of his self pity by Nightcrawler as he pointed to a small opening in the endless see of green shouting "Calm down elf! What's the problem?" he chided

"There! Down there! Herr Logan I see place we can land" Logan leaned over from his seat to see what he was pointing at

"Good job kid" Kurt gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up earning him a sigh from the older mutant. _'kids'_ Logan sent the helicopter into a shallow dive and set it down in the small clearing. After the dust cleared Wolverine hoped out of the door as Nightcrawler and Shadowcat teleported out. Something was wrong… It was just too damn quiet Logan could tell something was amiss he sniffed at the air in an attempt to catch the scent and it didn't take long for him to find his target even over the brimstone stench he swore he smelt something familiar in the night air… something akin to his own mixed with a cold antiseptic tint Logan's heart sank he didn't want the obvious truth to be real it meant that they had failed they knew she was alive. All he could do was hope _'please don't let it be her… whatever powers are watching please don't let it be her!'_

"GOD NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHUUUUUUUUGH!" Wolverine dropped into his trademark combat posture bringing out his razor-sharp claws with shlink to either side legs bent whatever was out here was obviously dangerous

"Was war das?" Kurt said reverting back to his native German

"L…like what was that?" Kitty said in unison stuttering slightly backing up to Nightcrawler.

"Come on you two! Keep up or I'm leaving you behind" Wolverine said in a hushed whisper before sprinting off in the direction of the disembodied cry.

"Vait up Wolverine!" Nightcrawler cried before running in his cat style fashion after him with kitty close behind.

Wolverine had slowed down as he drew closer to the scream now instincts told him something was amiss, the smell of blood drifted in the air 'still fresh' he followed the smell deeper into the forest, it didn't take him long to find the source of the smell but when he did he tried to turn round and stop the others from getting close enough to see "Wai…" but he hadn't counted on the kids enhanced night-vision

"Oh Dear God no!" Nightcrawler paled and his step faltered as he recoiled from the sight "I vink I'm gonna be sick!" _'Kitty!' _trying to keep his composure Kurt grabbed Kitty by the arm holding her back from discovering the scene

"Like what's your damage K…. hmpth?" her questioning was cut short as a three fingered hand clasped firmly over her mouth

"Trust me you don't vont to see vhats up zhere trust me" Nightcrawler whispered letting go of his vice like grip Kitty was furious spinning round and scowled at him. She was a big girl now she didn't need the team to baby her, she was about to lay into him and give him a piece of her mind but the pleading look he gave her seemed to melt away her resolve. "Just trust me Kitty please!"

Wolverine nodded to Nightcrawler glad he had kept the girl away from seeing all this… mess for lack of a better word. Now he needed to focus on finding the sick bastard that did this, he knelt down rubbing his fingers in a pool of blood that had drained under the hanging body; '_still warm… can't have gotten too far' _he wiped away the blood and sniffed at the air again the tinge of anti-septic was drifting on the wind whomever they where chasing was not far away now. Scowling deeply he ran forward there was a BAMF and Shadowcat and Nightcrawler where running along side him.

"Logan up Zere!" Nightcrawler pointed high through the tree line to a large outcrop of rock. Atop the cliff a ghostly bloodied figure stood peering down over the edge at something for a moment, it walked away but stopped shortly after only a few steps and ran a hand through its hair before rushing back and diving off the cliff.

"Elf! Don't go portin off now that might be the guy…" Wolverine warned letting the sentence go before he finished. Something bothered him though the sickening antiseptic smell was too potent... too new to be hers so why wasn't it? "Stay close!" Using his claws he tore through the undergrowth at speed a shoreline came into view and on its edge lay two figures one coughing for breath as the other held her close Kitty relaxed assuming everything was fine until a high pitched feral roar erupted and four blades tore from the pale figures back. "Kid no!" Wolverine's claws shot back and he ran over to the shivering X-23 falling to his knees he grabbed her gently by the head and turned it to face him. Her deadpan expression was betrayed by her quivering eyes. "Kid what did you do?"

"I…I" was all she managed she was about to pull out her claws when a three fingered hand clasped firmly onto her wrist

"Don't do it you'll kill him" she just scowled at him before trying to pull out her claws again, but the hand did not move "You really want to be like zhem if you go through with zis that's just what you'll be" he knelt down as wolverine stood up resuming his usual stoic expression as Nightcrawlers gentle eyes searched hers. "Don't do zis… ve can help you"

"How… they'll never give up. They thought I was dead and they never gave up. They'll find me again I know it!" there was such venom in her voice

"You never gave us a chance to help. We can protect you from all zhose who might do us harm." He gave her a weak smile "you vouldn't believe it but people don't like me for how I look but my friends at ze institute look out for me" X-23's scowl softened and the uncertainness in her eyes returned as she looked back to wolverine

"Logan…?" she said questioningly he just gave her a small smile which vanished quickly.

"Will you come to ze institute with me? Things can be different. Logan will be zhere if you need him… soooo will you?" he gave her a wide smile filled with sharp predatory teeth. She looked back and forth between the blue one and her template unsure of what to do she didn't answer but Wolverine gave her another rare smile before putting his hand onto the shoulder of the blue one

"Get us out of here Elf" Nightcrawler placed a soft hand on her shoulder and the other on the hard glass like shoulder of the impaled figure he waited for Kitty to place a hand and his shoulders before he teleported them all away in a large puff of smoke.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

'_uurgh where am I? I…it's so warm… I don't like it!' _something wet was pushing harshly against his body, something angry and vaguely familiar. Heightened senses can be a curse if you haven't had the training to bear with them and this person sniff this girl was far to close for comfort but he couldn't escape her scent and the sound of her beating heart it seemed to drown out the sound of the hum of the helicopter blades pulsing in his head like a war drum '_make it stop… make the noise stop!' _he tried to run escape from the torturous sound but that someone was holding him close.

The delirium was unbearable where was he why did it hurt so much to breath, why couldn't he remember? He needed to see who held him but fear was holding him back _'why am I scared if they wanted me dead they would have tried by now.' _His eyes fluttered open he wasn't expecting to see a young girl shelookedno older than him yet her green eyes bored into him with hate. Why? What had he done to make her hate him… why couldn't he remember? Her frown deepened and her shoulder tensed sending searing pain through his chest _'why?' _

By instinct he refused to look away just stared intently into her vicious green eyes. Trying to move his left arm sent more flashes of pain like before he would have kept trying but she twitched again and it fell limply to his side. The right arm though seemed fine, he didn't know why he did it but he gently stroked a loose strand of hair out of her face but froze almost instantly; he was white no longer the sickly pale colour he knew but a sick white alabaster ending in purple claws…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

She watched it intently as it slept the white demon who tried to kill her after she'd fail to kill it….

FLASHBACK:

X-23 stood in front of a large glass cylinder filled in a strange fluorescent green liquid, this was the last one in the facility the other monsters had long since been silenced she'd made short work of the scientists who tried to get away. No-one was getting out of this place alive she wouldn't allow them to continue to create living weapons any longer! She just hope Logan would forgive her for this, he'd tried so hard to fake her death and keep it a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. she smiled to herself knowing no one was around to see her meant she could express herself somewhat but the smile soon faded. Learning of this facility ruined everything they had worked so hard to achieve the deep rooted hatred drove her to seek this place and… burn it to the ground! Her fists clenched at the thought as her attention returned to the last sleeping weapon X-24 was tattooed across the left side of its pale chest crystal like material covered its shoulders, bars of it lined the shins and forearms and one more centred just under the pectorals.

A spasm shot through the floating body and she raised her arm to strike with her two claws. The creature's eyes shot open and scowled at her from within its liquid home, cracks formed on the glass before it exploded in her face. She was to close to dodge them and the slivers sliced deep into her skin the force was such that she was thrown hard into the wall behind her. Growling she tore out a particularly large piece of curved glass with a grunt and sent it skidding along the floor.

A crunch made her look up X-24 was out of its bed and walking toward her a long muscular tail swishing behind it, its bare three toed feet crushing the glass beneath like he was standing on paper. It showed no sign of pain just fury. Bringing out her other set of claws she jumped at X-24, it dropped to all fours and hissed wrapping the long tail around her leg and slammed her back into the broken tube; the pain was immeasurable if it wasn't for her Adamantium laced bones it would have severed her spine. Standing up quickly she charged again this time keeping close to the ground X-24 swing its claws at her chest she let the blow hit. The force of the blow caused her to cough up blood but she didn't care, that would heal soon enough. X-23 clamped her arm round of his arm holding it with and her free hand she brought her claws up into its shiny gut.But the crystalline material held fast the claws merely scratched two grooves into its surface sliding up she continued the forced motion slicing two deep lines into its chest.

It tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go of its arm so it just stumbled bringing her with it. X-23 regained her footing quickly and lunged at it again aiming higher this time above the crystal, X-24's eyes narrowed and the large tail coiled round her arm pulling it to the side, X-23 let go of its arm to slice off the tail with her claws but it was to fast no sooner had she let go X-24 had grabbed her other hand and pulled. It felt like it was trying to tear her in two and on top of that it was using its free hand to slash at her ripping deep gouges into her body. She wasn't going to give this freak the pleasure of making her cry out she just bit her lip schlink the sap didn't know what hit it. X-23 had her foot blade imbedded deep in its throat, she smiled as it gurgled on its own blood and twisted it in the wound the monsters cold blue eyes rolled to the back of its head and it fell limply to the floor.

X-23's enhanced hearing picked up on armoured footsteps heading her way she was too tired to fight them she had cuts all over her body and her arms felt like they would fall off if they could she need time to heal so for once she did the wise thing and ran hoping for enough time to heal so she could tear them apart….

She hadn't got far when she felt them hit those damn tranquilizers three four max but they where potent and she was tired, truthfully she didn't remember falling off the edge it didn't seem possible for her to slip training since birth had perfected her balance but she had and the added weight of her metal bones was pulling her down into the icy depths of the lake. As she sank the cuts had mostly healed up but she was too weak to swim to the surface, _'not giving up I never give up!' _holding her breath until it burned but never did she give up

"GOD NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHUUUUUUUUGH!" the scream broke the silence bringing her focus to the surface

'_What was that?' _something was swimming toward her, a man. The next thing she knew she was in its arms sat on a beach her claws imbedded deep in its chest and below its shoulder

END FLASHBACK…

_ 'he X-men stopped me then so why didn't I kill it why aren't I killing it now' _the thing began to rouse and its eyes flickered open. It looked right at her confused staring into her own she didn't like it so she scowled and twisted the claw in its chest but it didn't flinch it just stared into her eyes probing for answers she saw his arm begin to move and twisted her other claw making it fall limp _'stop moving!' _a loose piece of hair fell in front of her eyes and he gently moved it away. _'Why did he…it do that?' _she was going to shout at it for touching her but his attention was elsewhere no longer did he stare at her he was now looking at his clawed fingers a sheer look of horror and disgust written across his face.

He clenched and unclenched his hand before pushing her off of him blood sprayed everywhere as the claws slide out widening the gaping hole through his body. The X-men where shouting at her but she couldn't tell what they where saying she just stared in disbelief at the creature he had curled itself in a corner rapping its tail protectively around itself muttering something and rocking back and forth. The blue one was trying to console him like he had her, She liked the blue one he was so selfless and kind it was something she wished she could be, she didn't really know why but she started crying Wolverine said something to the girl and she walked past to the front of the helicopter. Why did no-one comfort her?

"Come on kid don't cry Chuck can help you like he did me. Things'll turn out alright" it was strange hearing a normally quiet and antisocial man try to comfort her she knew it was against his nature to do so and the fact that he was trying calmed her down. "Where almost home now. Things'll work out trust me and if anyone turns up to take you without you wanting them I'll run 'em through!"

'_that's more like the Logan I know' _wrapping a blanket round herself she went to stand next to wolverine and waited to go to the mansion again this time as a guest.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

TBC

So what did you think I'm trying to portray X-23 and the X-men properly is it working? I don't know much about the new mutants I'm tempted not to use them but that would just be a cheap way round it so if anyone wants any particular mutant in eve OC just send me information about them like powers names and personalities.

I know wolverine might seem like he's out of character but I think that the kids would have a calming effect on him over the years even if he doesn't show it to them.

Alright chapter 2 is finished next time on… The weapon-X program: X-men versus the Sentinel round 2 ding FIGHT!


	3. return to normalcy

Again I mention X-men and the respected villains are owned by Marvel and I make no profit from this story blah blah blah.

Anyone expecting Spiderman may want to re-read the first chapter as I decided against using him. Nothings changed much except the X-men are a man down.

Forward thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate the thought. And without further ado here's: The weapon-X program part 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kilometres away from civilisation hidden far from the questioning eyes of the misguided populace a frail old man known only as 'the professor' was working franticly on a series of scattered papers and theses scribbling crude notes in a small badly lit room. His tired eyes hidden behind dark goggles scanned for any possible flaws in his designs. Hunched over the table he worked furiously mumbling to himself as all recluses tend to do. "This may work…. Just alter the strand here and here…I've got it!" a revelation hit him as he processed old data and he grabbed the eraser and rubbed vigorously replacing it with the new and intricate equations. He sat up and smiled wirily pleased with himself, he got to work cleaning his desk organising the jumbled mass of papers and old photographs that littered his desk into neat piles and placed the new design securely into his briefcase then straightened out his own appearance; smoothing the folds and creases out of the bleached lab coat he wore and straightening his rubber gloves. Once happy with his attire he walked casually to the command centre.

The electronic door slid open with a soft whoosh and he made his way up the metal steps toward the middle of the room to speak with his partner "I believe I have come up with the breakthrough you were so eager to have" he said in a frail but unnervingly calm voice to which his associate smiled evilly.

"Good doctor what immaculate timing" he raised his hand and pressed a button on a remote which brought a massive monitor online, on which was a flickering image of the Sentinel fighting the X-men "Tsk tsk. It seems we overestimated the Sentinels stopping power somewhat" the Professor sniggered despite himself megalomaniacs can be so short sighted sometimes.

"Peh hardly! They are merely a means to an end. No, it is doing exactly the task I required of it perfectly… any reports of the target?" the larger man shrugged.

"None. It looks like the Sentinel wasn't enough of an incentive to come out of hiding."

"…" this changed the professor's plans but not enough to foil his efforts. He occupied himself with analyzing the fight displayed before him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The fight itself was fairly one-sided the Sentinel was no less deadly this time round but unlike the X-men that's just what it was, a replica of a previous encounter and it was being exploited as such. The large missile pods on its shoulders were useless Cyclops and Gambit had long since consolidated there attacks and had managed to hit several missiles before they were a safe distance from the launchers crippling them. The towering behemoth was laying down constant fire of energy from its main cannon tearing holes through the street as it was barraged with mutant powers from all sides; lightning cascaded down the armour as explosive cards, time bombs and optic blasts assaulted its defences. The few civilians that were foolish enough to stay and watch or were caught in the cross-fire were helped by Angel and Rogue who begrudgingly had to stay out of the fight.

Iceman slid down on an ice bridge shooting a wave of frost at the gun freezing it shut and shouted "Yes!" in victory. Unfortunately for him the gun was swung as a baton shattering the bridge sending him reeling into the ground, he landed hard bouncing a good foot in the air before sliding to a stop where his body laid still in a broken heap; several cracks through his ice-like body. The frozen tip off the gun shone red and shattered as it fired again knocking Storm from the sky in a smoking heap wasting in less than a second it re-aimed and fired again this time at Gambit

"REMY!" Rogue shouted over the loud explosion, the Sentinels attack seemingly ignited an underground gas line.

'_How could things get turned around so quickly?'_ Cyclops thought as he rushed over to the ruptured pipe which spewed a funnel of flame high into the air. Cyclops toggled with his visor settings and shot a concentrated beam twice at the pipe welding it shut. He took a step back to inspect his handy-work seeing if it would hold, before he could do anything to prepare himself he was ungraciously pushed aside by a frantic Rogue.

"Remy… Remy where are yah?" she fretted searching for the body of the Cajun her desperate search cut short as an arrogant voice spoke up.

"If Remy didn't know better che're I'd get the feeling you were worried 'bout me no!"

"Grrr shut up Swamp-Rat!" Rogue spat trying to keep the obvious worry out of her voice. Gambit gave her a wry smile before drawing three charged cards and throwing them at the oncoming Sentinel

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Explosions wracked the large screen blocking the view of the Sentinel behind a cloud of smoke. Even with two of the X-men down it wasn't looking like the Sentinel could win. The mutant known as Gambit had somehow evaded the attack and hadn't even been fazed by it and had continued fighting as if nothing had happened.

"Mutants... Interesting specimens" The Professor mused in a hushed whisper. Mutants, it would seem would always be an unwanted variable, every time he thought he understood them something new would always present itself and he would have to alter some minor details of his designs that and every time he had dealt with mutants something always went wrong. As if on queue though a loud siren blared throughout the command centre accompanied by a flashing red light "W…what's happening?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out" he pulled out the small remote again and pressed a few buttons making the monitor to split into two screens the Sentinel fight on the left and a new scene on the right:

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The labs were dreary and quiet at the best of times but the damaged lights added an eerie effect to the sterilised row of tubes as they flickered on and off at irregular intervals casting shadows across the petite figure stood prone over them. Of the six, three tubes were already damaged beyond repair and were sparking furiously, the life-readings of their contents now a dead line. "NOW WHAT? It can't be!" the man yelled. He winced as the fourth tube was sliced into pieces by the petite figure and the creature within howled in pain before she silenced it with a sudden strike from her claws then made her way quickly to the fifth and repeated the process but this time no scream came just a soft gurgling as the green fluid that filled it seeped out onto the metal floor. His Anger began to boil over as one WOMAN single handily destroyed years of work and planning. He couldn't help but slam his fists down hard onto the steel railing grinding his teeth. Now the bitch was hovering over the last of his work poised with her claws ready to strike seemingly taking enjoying the moment. To him it felt like adding salt to the wound. The following scene did much to lighten his mood;

The tube exploded and out stepped the experiment labelled snarling. Its pale white skin and purple reflective shoulders identified it easily as X-24 and he proceeded to make short work of the intruder, wrapping his tail around her leg and throwing her not too gently into the sharp edge of the tube. She got up slowly and ran at him again she had tried to pin its arm which might have worked if he was human but with its extra limb she was pulled apart and held like a twisted crucifixion and he began tearing great chunks from her body with his free claw. He smiled with anticipation hoping X-24 would make her suffer again he was brought back to earth when he fell harshly onto its back grasping its still bleeding neck gasping for air the blood spurting between his fingers _damn her!' _he screamed in his mind. After sliding away the hidden knife in her boot it looked like she stood prone over the body looking indecisive about making sure she'd finished the job but the soldiers who turned up shortly after forced her to run away with them in tow. Growling bitterly he turned his attention back to the Sentinel fight which wasn't faring much better;

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Now missing an arm the Sentinel hobbled feebly firing with its now limited weaponry, it was clear it wouldn't be long before it stopped functioning altogether as Rogue increased the once pleasant breeze into gale force winds and firing thousands of icicles into the compromised armour. He was contemplating how things could possibly get any worse when the body of X-24 sat up. He had to look twice to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him… X-24 was now stood upright letting go of his neck and scowled evilly; he looked around the shattered remains of the Lab and sniffed at the air then snarled again before running off screen.

"Turn it off I've seen enough!" the Professor said through gritted teeth rubbing his brow to relieve the headache that began to grow. He'd been meticulous in his preparations but he never realised things could turn around so quickly. These events could very well ruin everything.

"What! Why? Things are starting to look up" his associate said confused looking back and forth between the monitor and the Professor "I would have thought you'd be happy that it's not dead?"

"Yes! But not free!" the Professor spat "Never free X-24 is too much of a wild card… The model is indeed powerful but it wasn't supposed to be used because it has severe mental instability issues." He sighed and clasped his hands behind his back "We were in the middle of re-programming…"

"So what's the problem? From your notes I assumed the 'Direct Digital Interface' made it possible to program battle simulations, weapon training and what-not! I mean wasn't it the D.D.I that allowed us to use adult models and not have to waste the years required training like the previous models"

"No. No. No! It may work perfectly on a blank slate but X-24 isn't like the others. And because he was once… well lets just say the old data needed to be removed first" the other man ran a hand through his hair nervously before asking.

"How long till the thirty series is up and running?"

"A month at the least… I still need to run additional test and make a few minor alterations"

"For your sake Professor I expect positive results" he said calmly turning off the monitor and leaving the Professor alone with his thoughts


	4. bad first impression

**Sorry for the delay things are hectic… well not so much it's just getting the time to write is getting harder and with all the ideas swimming around in my head its hard getting things in order hopefully the others will be updated soon but no promises**

**Yeah so on with the disclaimer: I don't own X-men there. Plain, simple and to the point**

**Chapter 4**

Back within the confines of the helicopter the stress filled atmosphere thickened by the moment, X-23's anger was near breaking point and wouldn't stop scowling at the manic X-24 grinding her teeth in frustration. Wolverine was content with standing next to his 'daughter' but he couldn't help but worry about what sort of future lay ahead for the victims of the weapon-X program especially 23. Together they'd apparently fooled the world into believing her dead and now because of her brash actions her enemies would be back on her tail, destroying any chance she might have had at a normal life. He sighed deeply then uncrossing his arms he ran a hand through his ragged hair.

"What happened kid?"

"..." He sighed again and squeezed he shoulder gently.

"Talk to me... Dammit! Why'd ya' do it kid?" X-23's gaze never faltered; her eyes continued to bore into the pale back of X-24 growling under her breath. "You were free so why?"

"Monsters!" she whispered though gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"Those monsters were making more living weapons! They all must die" X-23 broke her hate filled stare and turned her head to look up at wolverine "why did you stop me?"

"Stop you?" he asked not quiet grasping what she meant.

"Killing that thing!" she spat pointing at 24. H followed the direction she pointed in and smirked.

"Him? He saved you're life ya' know" X-23's face softened her eyes reflecting the confusion she surely felt wolverine couldn't help but laugh at her expression "Adamantium isn't exactly good for swimmin'." He said between laughs " 'Sides if you're gonna kill him for what's been done to him you may as well kill yourself, and me too while your at it. Wait 'til you know him better before passing judgement kid." He sighed again. Ruffling her hair he added "just think 'bout it alright." he then went to the front of the helicopter and resumed piloting as X-23 stewed over her hatred for a creature of whom she thought was a sadistic joke against nature... She looked down at her own hands, how they looked like any other but hidden within her satin skin was death waiting to break free. Clenching her fists sent the cold claws bursting from their resting places and into the world. Turning them round in front of her; inspecting the smooth edges in a haze, even now after being retracted and soaked in a lake there was still flecks of purple and red clinging onto them reminding her of the sins her vendetta had brought with it with this night alone.

"Stupid Logan why'd you have to bring that up?" she whimpered as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up close to her chin.

"Elf get him ready we'll be there soon" Logan shouted from his seat

"Sure thing Wolverine" he replied before turning back to X-24.

During the short flight home he'd tried to calm the mutant down, explaining to him about all the things and people at the mansion anything to break through his shell and get him to open up. Ever since he'd forcibly removed himself from 23's claws he'd just curled up into a ball in the corner muttering things to himself. Kurt had barely heard what he had said but what he did catch made next to no sense to the blue mutant, things like "… pain… what has he done now… who am I… Father, where are you?" Soon after a faint sobbing could be heard as his body rocked with each sharp intake of breath.

X-24's thoughts where interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Drying his tears he didn't notice 'til now before looking up into the smiling blue face of a boy who had introduced himself as Nightcrawler.

"We'll be home soon vings'll turn out vell you'll see" Kurt held out his hand and helped him to his feet. He couldn't help but notice the friendliness that seemed to be second nature to the boy. X-24 was a good judge of character at the worst of times but… he failed to see how anyone could be so accepting of a stranger, so happy to help? He came to the conclusion it was because they didn't know the real him, perhaps his actions so far lured them into a false sense of security. God only knows how out of character he acted saving the girl over there and the whole sobbing thing in the corner was quite pathetic, maybe it was just sympathy and when he shows the cold ruthlessness that was beaten into his very soul things would change. Dusting himself clean of the dirt that had stuck to his damp skin he straightened up and a mask of indifference was used to cover his over zealous thoughts, no-one wants to be around a killer no matter how noble their intentions. Then again…

"Thank you"

"Your velcome" he replied with a toothy smile

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Red! Red get your arse out here NOW!" Logan shouted, his voice echoed throughout the mansion causing the three mutants around him to cringe and hold their ears to drown out the painful sound. (Kitty had long since gone to get changed.)

"Logan sheesh we're stood right here don't shout so load yah" Kurt said after his ears stopped ringing. Moments later the lithe figure of Jean Grey appeared on the balcony towling off her damp hair.

"What's wrong? I've just gotten out of the shower can't it wait?"

"Ugh." Wolverine shook his head and held it in his palm "I don't care! We've got two new arrivals so sort them out with a place to sleep while I go have a word wi' Xavier" Logan didn't give her time to protest he just walked off toward the study leaving her with the two weapons and Nightcrawler. Jean stopped drying her hair long enough to have a proper look at the new students; ignoring Kurt on the left stood a young girl with tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes dressed in damp looking leather. Something about the way she stood and her appearance seemed strangely familiar. Walking up to her towel in hand she asked.

"Excuse me but, have we met somewhere before you look awfully familiar?" Jean waited patiently for an answer but didn't get one, just a look of un-interest "Ok moving on!" leaving X-23 to herself she turned to inspect the other more closely; he was tall, pale… correction white blue eyes and purple hair and… and NAKED! "Gah!" Jean covered her eyes quickly but not before blushing a few shades short of her hair. She turned sharply to Kurt still blushing madly "Why's he got no clothes on?" she squeaked. Kurt looked over X-24 and shrugged.

"So what!" X-24 barked bringing Jeans attention back to him "is not like I'm indecent. If you haven't noticed maggot my body covers up those particular problems!" X-24 pointed to the offending area to make a point; his manhood clearly hidden under his hide "So you will hold your tongue!"

"Please. Just cover yourself up there's children living here! We cannot have you walking around like that regardless. It's just not proper" Jean held out the damp towel to him with pleading eyes "just put this on… please"

"NO!" X-24 roared tearing the towel from her hand sending it sprawling across the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared angrily into her eyes

"Grrr! You're being childish! Now put it on so she'll shut up. The quicker we get this over with the sooner I get rid off you!" X-23 snapped glaring at him again. X-24's head whipped round and gave a scowl of his own, anger clouding his eyes, Kurt stepped back expecting them to pounce on each other and tear each others throats out as X-24 began to flex his fists and a growl escaped x-23's lips.

"Tsk fine… for you I suppose" X-24 muttered under his breath as he stood up straight and using his tail brought the damp rag into his grasp upon which he hastily wrapped it around his waist. "There are you happy now? I feel ridiculous." Returning his gaze to the still blushing Ms Grey "Wench if you would have me dress you'd best provide me with some suitable clothing, my tail makes conventional clothing a tad redundant!" taken slightly aback by his statement she blinked a few times in disbelief.

"H…how dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with an evil smile and a twinkle in his cold eyes "Target 231: Jean Grey. Mutant Powers: Telekinetic and limited telepathy. Known affiliations; X-men. Current location: Xavier's school for the gifted. Physical measurements… need I go on or is that enough?" he said smugly

"… Wait here I'll sort something out"

'Foolish girl…' X-24 burst into maniacal laughter as he watched the red head sprint up the stairs hopefully to get something decent to wear.

"Dude what's with the Jekyll and Hyde deal?" Kurt asked in shock

"Forgive me. But her type always put me on edge"

"Forget about it. Now since you scared Jean off guess its up to me to get you a room" with a goofy grin he led them upstairs and down the corridor to the dorms "you two are lucky. It wasn't too long ago that ve had to share bedrooms. But after the renovations a room each, granted it smaller than my last one but no more roomies so no complaining from me" Kurt passed about ten doors before stopping and opening the door.

The room was immaculate, a queen sized bed in the back with crisp clean navy sheets, a large window overlooking the gardens and a wardrobe and computer desk and an en-suite bathroom. To some this may not have been much but when you've lived your life sleeping on the ground, dank cells or confined tubes filled with who knows what this place seemed like paradise and they acted as such staring at it in disbelief "you like?" X-24 just gave a mute nod before resuming his awe filled gaze "good then this is your room zhen. Oh before I forget breakvast is at seven and Tea's at vive. Frauline if you vould follow me I'll show you to your room"

"WHAT!" X-23 yelled

"Your room? Is there a problem?" Kurt asked. Scowling 23 pointed toward x-24

"If you think I'm leaving that…that thing alone for five minutes you have another thing coming blue boy!"

"I thought you wanted this over with as quickly as possible so you were rid of me. Don't tell me you changed your mind so quickly" X-24 said smirking. With a growl she was upon him claws impaled through his stomach pinning him to the floor under her weight

"Listen here! The only reason you're still breathing his because I promised I wouldn't kill you yet, but that doesn't mean I trust you!" she spat

"Good" he said icily before wrapping his tail round her waist and throwing her into the wall

"Wha…aaaaaaaaaaargh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kurt was confused he had no idea what these two where playing at but he'd be damned if he got in the way, he wasn't that stupid if either one got a hold of him he'd be torn to pieces, no it'd be bet if he just left them to their own devices and wear each other out so he left in a thick cloud of sulphur and brimstone

* * *

tea as in the third meal I know what I'm talking bout before anyone complains it's what I call it 


	5. midnight meeting at the fountain

_**I don't own X-men evolution.**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been pretty hectic for me these past months which I'm not gonna get into.**_

**Lets re-cap shall we: during a rescue mission the X-men met up with an old 'friend' X-23. The rogue mutant had just broken into a lab to destroy the new generation of the weapon X program but one became active pre-maturely and caused unexpected injury so she fled. After almost drowning and being saved by the estranged X-24, the two mutants where then picked up by the X-men and taken back to the mansion. **

_**A thank you goes out to 'Twilight Spirit' and 'Slayer123BIO' for pre-reading this chapter and under Slayer123Bio's suggestion this story is now an 'M' for violent images, curses and slight sexual references hat will more than likely come in later chapters. And without further ado I present to you chapter 5 of 'the weapon X program... enjoy. **_

**Chapter 5**

Xavier's study was its usual serene self with the students out on their missions. Granted it wasn't like the school was empty, far from it. It's just that the new students that enrolled at his school were far quieter and peaceful than the previous lot. It did help that many of their mutant powers weren't overly destructive. God forbid that. The repair bills were high enough with last years recruits without more people adding to it. Yes it was quiet in the large mansion and Charles Xavier was taking advantage of it by reading one of his thick books by some obscure author that depicted the lives if mutants in the world, reading was one of Xavier's favourite past times. He could spend hours upon hours doing it, huddled away quietly in his study with only his thoughts to keep him company and he took every opportunity to do so. Charles had no idea how long it had been since he'd settled down before a knock at his study door tore him from his pages.

"come in." he beckoned, shortly after the door opened and a scuffled yelling could be heard in the background before it was pulled closed "how did it go? Good news i hope."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure yet. The mutant in trouble turned out to be my replacement she was being chased by some soldiers. I didn't recognise the uniform though."

"Really. How interesting."

"That's not all chuck. We ran into another kid. He seems a bit weird. He's too quiet but given the proper encouragement we could get both to stay and hopefully sort out some of the emotional baggage they're sure to have by now. God only knows what they've been through till now being raised as living weapons. Least I had a few years of a normal life before they did this to me." Wolverine brought out his claws as emphasis.

"I wondered who that was that came in with you." Xavier mused completely ignoring his old friends self pity trip. He gave wolverine an understanding smile before he placed his book back on the shelf "I would like you to test them. Both mentally and physically if you would, I would like to know their capabilities and mind set. So we can see what we need to work on." suddenly a 'bamf' sound echoed behind Logan followed by the tell tale smell of sulphur.

"Did you really vink it was a good idea leaving them alone vith me Logan?"

"Kurt! Don't do that!" Logan shouted wafted the thick blue smoke out of his face. "use the damn doors. Its what they're for!"

"Sorry but I though you'd like to know that they're trying to kill each other again."

"WHAT! Outa my way elf" Kurt was unceremoniously tossed aside as Logan charged full speed to stop the X's from killing each other.

"Hmm he was that concerned he forgot you could just teleport him straight there." Xavier laughed and Kurt just blinked dumbly at the swinging door wondering if the entire mansion had lost their mind.

scene change 

X-24 landed deftly on the grass of the back garden in a shower of glass following quickly behind. The countless slices were healed before a small shadow shot out of the room he had just come from, mumbling something foul under his breath before tearing a particularly large chunk of glass from his shoulder after a small spurt of blood the wound was as good as new good thing too as X-23 had taken this opportunity to launch her attack again. She charged at his back assuming he was distracted, her claws forward position to severe his spine just before getting close enough to do any real damage her target flipped effortlessly over her head keeping eye contact all the way. His smirk caught her off guard as he soared over head he wrapped his tail around her throat and using his momentum slung her into the water fountain which she hit with a sickening thud. X-23 rose slowly not trusting her voice to betray her rising temper she steadied her stance and brought her claws to bare her opponent replied by crouching in a sloppy version of his own.

'hmpth needs work.' with a roar she attacked again closing the distance in moments. Swinging her claws at his head just for it to be knocked aside by his tail. X-24's constant calm features were really starting to get on her nerves the arrogant prick was just toying with her, underestimating her because f their last encounter. It's a hard thing to do is curb your anger in the middle of a fight especially when your fighting someone who's bested you before and isn't taking your threat seriously but she managed it... eventually and she had the deep gouges on her face and arms to show for it. The fight should have been fairly one-sided her claws had far longer range than his but his arms were longer and his tail was far longer. His fighting style was sloppy at best he knew how to do it that was a given, but he'd only been awake for a day at most never had he had to fight a real opponent and implement his training to real life experience. And he was fighting another person who'd been trained all her life against living targets that didn't follow a strict program. The impromptu tactics of people had honed her to expect anything and if it wasn't for the extra limb he was sure he would have been gutted by now. As it was he was easily predictable often falling into a pattern which she picked apart and tore into him for but as said before the extra limb made all the difference. Even though his hands and feet were calculated and precise, easily blocked and countered X-23 had never actually thought against a mutant in practise... odd saying as she was supposed to be a mutant slayer and it threw her off. If they weren't already X-23 would kill them for not preparing her for what was supposed to be her role in life.

It was weird she despised them for making her into a weapon, someone who kills at another's whim yet she was disgusted that she was doing a poor job in said activity. Shaking it off as a pointless thought track she went back to focusing on how to beat him. After a far too forceful palm strike to the chest X-23 was sent to the ground coughing up blood. X-24 stood over her prone form his claws flexing and tail smashing to and throw cracking the ground where it hit. "it's over. You lose!" X-23 didn't even give him the dignity of an answer instead she used his over confidence against him. Bringing out the blade in her boot she kicked him hard in the kneecap knocking to the floor and severing the ligaments behind his leg. In one fluid motion she spun on her hand rising the kick to his head carving a line up and through his face ripping the eye from its socket in a shower of blood. Flipping into the air she landed heavily on his stomach and drove her four claws deep around the edges of the crystal in his chest. He roared out in pain before she was thrown once again painfully into the fountain courtesy of his tail. He didn't even sit up after her weight had been removed, he just laid there writhing in agony trying his best to heal the fatal wounds. But he was tired. Waking up pre-maturely and facing the world for the first time, then fighting a squad of men, having to heal hundreds of bullet wounds he'd gotten in the process, after which he went swimming in ice cold water to fish out a metal boned girl and fighting said girl twice without rest was tiring and it had taken its toll on his energy reserves, the wounds themselves were healing, closing slowly but surely, and the blood in his system being purged from places it should not have been. But if she attacked again... if she attacked he wouldn't have the strength to defend himself. It's not that he believed she could kill him it was just the sheer agony he'd go through just so he could walk again. And no soldier ever wanted to be immobile when you didn't know who or where your enemies are.

"Your dead now monster" the shadow of his opponent fell upon his mangled face. She took sick satisfaction in what she'd done and was ready to finish the job. Raising a bladed hand above her head she aimed for the point which would put him out of her misery for good. But before she could strike a large gloved hand caught her elbow and pulled her away.

"Kid not like this. He had as little choice in this as you did." Logan said barely above a whisper "and after he saved your life you still try to kill him I thought you were better than H.Y.D.R.A. "

"I am!" she replied weakly.

"Then prove it take him to the infirmary." he said as he crossed his arms across his chest. With a depressed sigh she lifted the large boy onto her shoulder. He didn't even move when she jostled him. Deep down hidden behind all her anger and self-pity she couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had done. If only a little.

scene change 

waking up in an infirmary is a disconcerting ordeal at the best of times. But when you have no memory of how you got there and your body felt like it was bathing in liquid fire things look pretty bleak, it didn't help that the damned lights hurt his eyes even when they were tightly shut.

"Urgh where am I?" X-24 asked sitting up and swinging his legs off of the table.

"Whoa there! You should be laying down and let me finish fixing you up." came a deep and jovial voice. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder gently trying to ease him back down. Glancing over following the hairy blue hand up the muscled arm he gazed upon a mutant who was reminiscent of a large blue gorilla just with a far more human face.

"Who a...are you?" he asked groggily

"My name is doctor Hank McCoy at your service" the blue man replied with a large smile. "And you need to lye down my friend. Not even Logan heals that fast."

"Good thing I'm not him then" pushing aside Hank he got to his feet although shaky he was able to stand after awhile the shaking stopped and he was able to stand without holding onto the operating table "how long was I out?"

"Not long after all you haven't been properly patched up yet. You really should lye down"

"And I will! But not here. I've seen enough of places like this in my nightmares... no my room sounds fine" X-24 said slowly making his way to the door. Hank blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded by his shear stubbornness. He tried offering to help him walk to his room but was quickly shrugged off by his charge who wondered down the corridor leaning heavily against the wall.

"stubborn child. 'Kids going to get himself killed acting like that one of these days!" Hank shouted to himself before heading off in search of the professor.

scene change 

You would think that with all the super powered teens and psychopaths turning up every other week, people who could and would kill you in half an instant and do it with a smile quiet happily given half a reason would be a bit of a clear incentive to steer far away and mind your own business or more hopefully put an end to it. But in 'Xaviers school for the gifted' the same world wide playground logic still shines through. The foolish notion that when upon hearing the news of a fight breaking out every person capable of moving would try to get as good a look in as possible and do very little to diffuse the situation. They're more than likely egging on one of the combatants than stop it. It was because of this logic that X-23 was cursing right now, she'd being getting nothing but dirty looks from half of the student body the other half was quick to move out of her way in fear they'd be the next victim. No-one dared confront her as she made her way to the room that Nightcrawler had pointed out to her earlier and flopped down lifelessly onto the bed wrestling with a little known thing she liked to call her conscience. Funny how things come and bite you in the ass really, it wasn't until she met wolverine she even had one and now she caught herself wishing for simpler times. It was with these thoughts that X-23 finally fell into a restless sleep.

scene change 

back at the scene of the crime two teenage boys were gossiping quietly together while cleaning up the mess. It'd be weeks before either guy could look at the fountain again, because every time they even mentioned it the flash of memory would upset their stomachs. Blood and gore littered the ground with several segments of the path crumbling underfoot that would definitely need replacing, part of the fountain itself was crushed and the water ran red with blood.

"That bitch is crazy!" the taller of the two said flicking his hair in irritation and nursing the now large ache forming in his arms from scrubbing so hard. "I only asked why she lost it on the new guy! Not hey I'll clean it up!"

"I know did you see the state he was in after she got finished with him though?" the shorter red head asked shuddering at the image, "I'm surprised he's still alive." They continued talking whilst cleaning. They where almost finished mopping up when the large figure of Dr McCoy walked up to them with a jovial smile spread across his face, if you looked carefully it was obviously fake but the two were non the wiser.

"O hello Mr McCoy. What are you doing here?" the shorter boy asked.

"I'm just on my way back from seeing the professor and I wanted to check up on you two." he replied cleaning his glasses with a small cloth. "Soooo any problems?"

"Nah were cool thanks but were almost done"

"If that's the case I'll let you finish. I'll be in the infermary if you need me." Hank turned to leave but before he walked off he said "Oh and boys don't let me catch you spreading harmful gossip when you don't know the full story again." and with that he left.

scene change 

It had taken him awhile but X-24 had eventually been able to drag himself back to the room. The walk there had been quiet it was clearly late as the hallways for the most part were devoid of life, if he strained his hearing he could make out the snoring and mumblings of some of the sleeping students. In the nearby rooms.. not that he cared for such trivial things but they were there. He laughed to himself when a stray thought crossed his mind about getting into trouble for smearing blood along the wall. Opening the door slowly he was hit by the cold air that billowed through the gaping hole which used to be the window. It wasn't until he heard a soft whimpering did he realise he wasn't alone in the room. Scanning the room carefully his gaze soon fell upon a beautiful yet psychotic girl resting in the only bed that the blue boy had got the chance to point out for their use. With a perfectly neutral face X-24 noiselessly walked to the side of the sleeping form of his attacker. Raising a pale hand to her face he gently traced his talon across her delicate skin... on a side note he mused about how hard it was to be gentle when you were bred for killing and carnage. His hands were far from being designed for a gentle caress... they were more made for rending skin from bone than that. He resisted the urge to just tear out her jugular and watch her drown in her own blood as he sat on the edge of the bed, 'Peh it would serve the harlot right' he thought tracing the life giving artery with the back of his pointer talon. His hand shot back instantly with X-23's frantic movements. He watched to see if show was awake, but as she settled down whimpering again he figure it was just a nightmare. Tentatively he brushed her hair out of her face, taking his time, unsure of what to do. having never been taught how to calm a person down he just did what came naturally "Shhhhsh shhhhhshhhh everything is fine now there's nothing to be worried about" he whispered as gently as his normally harsh voice could manage. He repeated this mantra slowly, as far as he could tell it seemed to have worked because after several tense moments of expecting her to bolt awake and gut him X-23 settled down into a less fitful slumber.

Once he was sure she wouldn't wake, X-24 settled down on the floor sweeping away stray shards of glass with his tail before lying down wrapping it around himself. He tried his hardest to sleep but he couldn't get comfortable. The tell tale light of pre-dawn filled the night sky and he still couldn't sleep, chalking it down to his 'bandages' he paid no heed to the stinging pain as the gauze was ripped savagely from the wounds causing fresh blood to flow for a moment before it healed shut again. 'Damned doctor doesn't know what he was doing. I was healing over the damn gauze! I would have been better off being left for dead' giving a quick glance to see if everything was healing properly he noticed one the crystal plates on his forearm was missing grabbing his wrist franticly with his other hand, he felt over the smooth skin that wasn't there earlier, luckily for his troubled mind he could feel something hard under the new flesh. With one claw he cut a shallow slice across it and sure enough underneath was the plate. Breathing a sigh of relief he curled up again with a lighter heart. His armour would be hidden from view... and the bloody itchy bandages were now off. It didn't take long for the days activities to catch up with his weary body and he quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
